primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7.7
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 7.7 is the seventh and final episode of the seventh season of Primeval Synopsis An anomaly opens up at a village and a mysterious creature comes thorough. While Anna is put in danger. While the 2nd Matt tries to kill Jack and Darren will Danny and Kieran get their in time. Plot The episode starts in Lester's office with the team (Except Elizabeth) are in Lester's office and he says that the boys must be saved then the detector goes off and Lester says Danny and Kieran will get them and the others deal with the incursion. At a village some people are preparing a village festival when a Yeti attacks and kills the man and everyone screams and runs. At the warehouse The Minister and Elizabeth arrives and the 2nd Matt says the boys are to be killed by burning the building and everyone will be evacuated and the will use their other base and then they go to Jack and Darren and they says they are going to be killed. At the A.R.C Danny and Kieran leave to go to the warehouse and take a tracking device with them. At the village the team go to the field and the Yeti attacks and Becker and Eve fire their EMDs and it flees then Connor, Abby and Emily locate the anomaly and a Gigantopithecus comes through and the team fire their EMDs at it and it goes back thorough. At the fields Connor returns and says that they must be dealing with future creatures as nothing like the Yeti exists is Prehistoric eras but then as the team go to the anomaly Eve's badge goes thorough and she goes to get it and then sees a snowy village and she calls the others and when Connor sees it he says that something's wrong as Gigantopithecus does not live it snowy places then another Yeti attacks and it grabs a man and Anna and Ryan fire their EMDs but it does not work and the Yeti kills the man and then sees the team and then the team go back through and lock the anomaly before the Yeti can go thorough. At the warehouse Jack and Darren are blind folded and restrained and then the 2nd Matt orders everything out of the building then he gets some paper puts oil on it and starts a fire and then locks the door and the fire quickly spreads around the room trapping the pair. Elsewhere Danny and Kieran manage to track the boys to the warehouse and see the smoke and Danny orders backup and then Kieran busts the door down and they see the boys and Kieran grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire and they free the boys and they leave and then Jess says that backup is needed at the incursion and the boys refuse to go back to the A.R.C for treatment. At the A.R.C Jess tells everyone and when The Minister and Elizabeth hear it he phones up the 2nd Matt and he says the must meet up imminently and the they leave the A.R.C. At the incursion Danny, Kieran, Darren and Jack arrive and Eve and Abby hug their loved ones in excitement and then a Yeti attacks and Becker fires his EMD and it works and the creature flees. Then Connor looks at some maps of the snowy mountain and discovers that it is a place in Canada in the present and then sees a power plant and suggests that the Yeti were originally Gigantopithicus and got mutated into Yeti and became deadly killers. An then the team decide that if anymore Yetis have come through they must be killed and they hear screams from the village and see a woman being attacked by a Yeti and it killing her and the team can do nothing and the team go their separate ways to do what they have to go. Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby and Jack go to the anomaly and Matt and Connor go through hoping to find this power plat that's effecting the Gigantopithicus and they stumble across it and she a Yeti and it attacks them but Matt fires his EMD and the creature stumbles back and hits it head on a rock and dies and then the team see a forest and see some Gigantopithicus and the anomaly which they went through and they trie to get them back through. In present day England Becker, Kieran, Anna, Ryan, Eve, Darren, Danny and Sarah hunt for any other Yetis and they hear screams and head to the the village and see a woman dead and a boy and girl about to be attacked and Anna fires her EMD and the Yet jumps into the air but Becker fires in mid air leap and kills the creature. At a warehouse the Minister and Elizabeth meet the 2nd Matt and Ethan and says that Danny and Kieran saved Jack and Darren and the boys are not dead. At the present mountains in Canada Matt and Connor manage to get the creatures through the anomaly and Matt peeks through and sees the Gigantopithicus eat bamboo and the young ones play and then they leave and the anomaly closes. Then the Yeti attacks and the pair run but when Matt turns round Connor's not their and then sees a small blood trail and follows it. In England the team get the kids out of the way but before they can get the pair out of the way they run of and the team follow them. In Canada Matt sees the Yeti drag Connor into it's cave but Matt fires his EMD but as Matt and Connor try to escape the Yeti blocks them and as it is about to kill them Abby and Emily comes up from behind and kills it and they leave and lock the anomaly and Connor says since they got the Gigantopithecus back through their anomaly the power plant did not need to be destroyed and the anomaly is locked and they join the rest of the team and then the boy stumbles into the path of another Yeti and just as it is about to kill him Anna pushes him out of the way and the Yeti rams it's arm into Anna's throat and she flys into the air and lands onto the ground and beck up arrives and kills the Yeti and the team take Anna back to the A.R.C while the kids are taken away. At the warehouse the 2nd Matt demands answers as to how Danny and Kieran found the boys then the Minister's phone rings and when finished he tells them that Anna has been injured and may not survive and the Minister and Elizabeth leaves and the 2nd Matt slams his hand onto the table and Ethan watches. At the A.R.C Anna is taken to the medical bay and The Minister and Elizabeth arrive and Anna says she alwayed loved her job and she asks Lester to tell her husband and Kids to says she loves them and then Lester thanks her for her contribution to the job and Anna dies and Abby cries in Connor's arms and Jess does the same in Becker's arms and Rex, Sid and Nancy play around Anna's dead body. A week later Jack says to Darren that they should wait a while until they tell the other's about Elizabeth's and the Minister's betrayal and Elizabeth over hears it and she walks away with and smile and tells the Minister and in the hub everyone heads to Anna's memorial. And the 2nd Matt waits in the distance and the Minister tells him that Jack and Darren will stay quiet for a while and he leaves. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Tempel *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Becker *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/ Ethan Dobroski *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller (Extended Cameo) *Michael Miller (Extended Cameo) *Kieran Coles *Ryan Becker *Anna Legg (Death, Last Appearnce) *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *The Minister *Sarah Page *Unnamed Man (Death, Only appearnce) *Unnamed Woman (Death, Only Appearnce) *Unnamed boy (Only Appearnce) *Unnamed girl (Only Appearnce) Creatures *Gigantopithecus/Yeti *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) Setting *A.R.C *Village *Fields *Prehistoric China *Snowy Mountains *Warehouse *Unnamed Church Cancelled Story idea It was panned for this story to have the episode entirely set around the team trying to get Jack and Darren back but the story was changed when it was felt that it would not work properly and it changed to have a proper incursion and write Anna Legg out. Trivia *It is unknown which species of Gigantopichicus appears in the episode but it is most likely to be Gigantopithicus. blacki. *This is the last story to feature Anna Legg Gallery Pt7.jpg|The poster for the episode The Yeti.jpg|The Yeti Imagthy.jpg|The Yeti about to kill the man Gig.jpg|The Gigantopithcus in the forest Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval